Question: Simplify the following expression: ${7z+2(-z+2)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 7z + {2(}\gray{-z+2}{)} $ $ 7z {-2z+4} $ Combine the $z$ terms: $ {7z - 2z} + 4$ $ {5z} + 4$ The simplified expression is $5z+4$